


Waste a Moment

by unforciablecure



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Maggie’s White Shirt™, Pool, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforciablecure/pseuds/unforciablecure
Summary: Alex had never thought of herself as a sexual person, not ever, but that was before Maggie, before her head-on collision with her sexuality, and the powerful things Alex had discovered she could do.Initially Alex had been hesitant and Maggie had been patient. She had held her hand through the baby steps and created a monster in the process because Alex had stamina – an insane amount of stamina – and an unquestionable craving for learning everything, and Alex had done just that. She had picked up on all of Maggie’s crucial points, the things she liked and enjoyed, and quadrupled them all by a thousand.





	

Alex is about two thirds away through her fourth beer when she realises that she might be a little drunk, clutching her pool cue as she chalks the tip.

Her eyes are studying Maggie as she finishes up her shot – Maggie had just missed the stripe overhanging the bottom right hand cushion – and was concluding an anecdote about her first day as detective with the N.C.P.D; telling Alex about the prank she had pulled on a superior officer who was throwing his weight around the department.

Alex’s head throbs, fuzzy from the beer, eyes darting across the game table.

Maggie Sawyer, it transpired, had grown into a fully-fledged pool hustler in the months since they had started dating. It took Alex by surprise at first, given how terrible Maggie had been initially, but that surprise had now been replaced by competitiveness and snarky quips.

Alex takes one look at the smugness on Maggie's face – Maggie had just played another crazy shot – and bemoaned; ‘Has anyone ever told you that you’re infuriatingly annoying?’

‘Why, because I’m winning?’ Maggie grins, dimples punching her cheek. Alex isn’t drunk enough to ignore the way that smile still makes her stomach flip flop.

‘I’m offended, Danvers. I thought you of all people would appreciate that story’

Alex walks around the table, too engrossed in gauging her next shot to reply. Maggie’s last shot had left a solid overhanging the top corner of the table.

Alex smirks as she leans down to line up the open shot, telling her smugly; ‘You broke his coffee machine not his _leg_ ’

Now there was a story Alex could tell.

‘But he loved that coffee maker, even called it Belinda’ Maggie snorts. The detective she was recalling had taken an immediate – and uncalled for - dislike to her so Maggie had sabotaged his espresso pods and the machine had died with a deathly hiss of steam. ‘You don’t mess with cops and their caffeine. Trust me, it gets nasty’

Alex’s features crumble into a grin and she laughs, momentarily throwing herself off her shot. She leans up from the table, eyes wide.

‘ _Belinda_? He called his coffee machine, _Belinda_?’

‘Yup. Somethin’ about _The Go-Gos_ ’ Maggie says, downing a mouthful of beer, cue in her other hand. ‘That was the little story he’d use to introduce the department into his outdated views. " _Belinda knows her place. She staysin the kitchen'"_

‘Well, I’m glad you broke his coffee maker’

‘Thankfully he was reassigned not long after I started. Transferred to my old P.D back in Gotham. Much more his scene’

‘The rain city?’ Alex asks, remembering something Maggie had confided in her about her past in the gloomy streets of Gotham, stark in contrast to the clinical lightness found in National City.

‘The one and only’

Alex plays her shot, the white ball clicking off the solid and pushing it into the left bottom bag. Maybe there was a chance for her to salvage the game after all.

‘Yes!' Alex enthuses, leaning up from the table. She holds Maggie’s gaze, watching the cop sip her beer and tilts her head proudly, scrunching up her face. ‘Your distraction techniques don’t seem to be working very well’

‘I don’t know what game you think I’m playing’ Maggie chuckles, glancing down, waving her glass at Alex. ‘We were sharing stories about crappy co-workers. I’m still winning’

Alex laughs. ‘ _Oh yeah_? Is that worry I hear in your voice?’ She leans down again, lining up her next shot. This time it was the solid overhanging the middle pocket. The white was at the top edge of the table. Alex wouldn’t have to put too much force into the shot to pocket the ball. She angles the cue back, powering up the shot.

So naturally that would be Maggie’s chosen moment to quip a retort.

‘And anyway, Danvers, if I did want to distract you, I could think of something else’ Maggie chose her words carefully, gazing at Alex as she was about to play the shot. ‘Something quite fun’ Maggie leans against the table, her white shirt scrunching up ever so slightly at the angle. ‘Something you would like, a lot’

Alex releases her shot, the cue jerking as she plays it too quickly; placing too much power behind the ball. The solid bounces back from the pocket, spinning into a crowd of stripes. Suddenly, Alex feels very warm, a hot flush of red spreading across her face. Maggie sees it all and smirks, entertained. Game, set and match.

‘You did that deliberately’ Alex murmurs, half-accusatory, half-turned on as she moves up from the table.

‘Do what?’ Maggie shrugs her shoulders, playful. ‘Imply you suck at pool?’

‘ _I_ -’ Alex begins, eyes narrowing as she fails to string a comeback. Maggie was too attractive to even playfully fight with. She opens her mouth, wavering on a reply as she gets distracted by said attractiveness and eventually settles on; ‘You’re buying next round’

‘Not if I win this game’

Alex takes a step closer towards Maggie, eyes trailing across her girlfriend’s features. There had been tension brewing between them ever since Alex had lost the second game, almost reminiscent of their clash upon first meeting at that crime scene all those months ago. It’s only in situations like this that Alex can fully admire being a few inches taller because the height difference that existed between them only added fuel to her confidence - added to her swagger - because looking down on someone while confronting them always added to the friction.

‘That’s _if_ you win the game’

Maggie tilts her head at the hint of flirtation in Alex’s voice and shrugs at the unforeseen shiver it sends down her spine. ‘A little competition always makes for a good game’

‘A good game is a competition of two equals’ Alex thinks that’s exactly what they are; equals in every way.

‘But nothing is ever equal’ Maggie counters, eyes bright as she looks up at Alex, challenging.

‘We’re equals’ Alex murmurs, quickly, eyes shifting between Maggie’s lips and eyes.

God, all Alex wants to do is kiss that dimpled smile of smugness away.

Maggie smiles, a glint in her eyes. ‘I’ve been kicking your ass for the past two games. You sure you wanna go there?’

Alex narrows her eyes, seeing Maggie’s game plan clearly.

‘Well, maybe I’m not talking about pool’ Alex can’t hide her smirk of satisfaction at the reaction it evokes; Maggie’s eyes gently widening, a split second intake of breath as she hovers closer.

Alex drops her cue onto the table with a thick thud, her attention fixated on more important matters. Maggie only needs to angle her head a little to the right and step up an inch or two for Alex’s lips to be fully captured by her own. She can smell the faint whiff of beer on Alex’s breath now but Maggie’s confidence remains unaltered. She clings onto her pool cue with her right hand, more for support than anything else because when Alex turned it on, Alex _turned it on_.

‘Then maybe you should just-’

Maggie’s words get cut off when Alex’s hands grasp her face, cupping her cheeks gently, lips crashing against her own. Alex would never get used to how soft her lips felt every time they kissed, the feeling somehow regenerated every time it happened. Maggie steps back as the kiss deepens, Alex’s hands tilting her head as tongue meets mouth and Maggie no longer smells beer but tastes it too. Maggie’s right hand still clutches the cue, her left moving towards Alex’s waist as she’s eased against the edge of the pool table, her back dislodging a stripe and a solid in the process. Normally this would be the point where Maggie would lament tactics of sabotage - that the game they were playing had been made defective - but at the taste of Alex in her mouth, she’s more than a little preoccupied.

The kissing only relents when Alex breaks away for air and Maggie feels a rush of arousal vibrate through her veins like a shot, concluding deep in her centre. Alex moves back, still close, her eyes dilating as they take in Maggie’s current state; lips red from kissing, a mixture of surprise and arousal clouding her face. Alex can’t help but drag her hands over the creased material of Maggie’s shirt way, way down to her belt fixed against her black jeans. She tugs it with a firm grip and the little delayed gasp it elites sends a sudden push of stimulation through Alex.

‘Why don’t we break even?’ Alex breathes, her voice dropping an octave. Maggie shivers with a prickly shower of anticipation at what’s to come next.

Alex runs her hands up her sides, loving the way the shirt dips at the top. Maggie never buttoned her shirts all the way. It saved time. ‘Save your rep and get out of here?’

Maggie frees herself from the distraction, from the hesitation of even suggesting anything else and nods quickly. She was too wired to muster the factual quip that Alex would stop at nothing to avoid losing a game and that it wasn’t her own rep she had to worry about.

Alex drags Maggie from the bar almost instantly - only pausing to grab their leather jackets from the stools - and the pool table is left mid-game.

 

* * *

 

Maggie gasps as her back collides with the corridor to Alex's apartment. They had stumbled from the street below up the stairs and into the corridor landing in a blur. Alex, it seemed, had only one thing on her mind.

Maggie feels herself returning the kiss with fervour and impatience, closing her eyes when Alex pulls her mouth away to press a wet kiss to her neck.

Intimacy, Alex had uncovered, was something she did and could enjoy after all. She craved Maggie's touch but craved Maggie even more under her touch. It offered a rush of adrenaline Alex was sure sent her vitals spiking through at least three levels that would’ve flagged up some sort of red warning on a DEO medical screen. Being intimate with someone, being intimate with Maggie, with a woman, offered up a rush of power unlike nothing else Alex had ever experienced. Was sex meant to be this good?

And they had sex a lot.

Like three times a week a lot - sometimes four if their work schedules permitted - and Alex had never thought of herself as a sexual person, not ever, but that was before Maggie, before her head-on collision with her sexuality, and the powerful things Alex had discovered she could do with her tongue, how she could evoke strangles of moans and whispers of curse words with her fingers curled in the right way.

Initially, Alex had been hesitant and Maggie had been patient. She had held her hand through the baby steps and created a monster in the process because Alex had stamina – an insane amount of stamina – and an unquestionable craving for learning everything, and Alex had done just that. She had picked up on all of Maggie’s crucial points, the things she liked and enjoyed, and quadrupled them all by a thousand.

She knew how Maggie liked to be kissed; the way her breath would hitch the second that her lips met the crevice between her neck and shoulders, leaving hot sticky kisses Maggie would still be feeling long after her lips had moved away. The way Maggie's eyes would roll back at the added pressure, an ache and a moan of pleasure a mere whimper away and that’s exactly where they are now, Alex drawing patterns with her tongue against Maggie's neck, gently trailing her teeth across the spot she had just teased.

 _'A-Alex_ ' Maggie gasps, her leather jacket suddenly feeling heavy and restricting as Alex presses herself further into her body. She squeezes Alex's hips, trying to calm her heavy breathing and muster some much needed self-control. Alex was making it very difficult.

'You, uh, forget your keys?' She feels Alex smile into her neck and blinks when Alex moves back, her hands roaming to the light waves in her hair.

'I mean- it’s not a critique' Maggie adds, a little out of breath, both hands settling on Alex's hips. She blinks, tilting her head, feeling a little self-conscious with a hint of nervousness. She doesn’t want Alex to stop, doesn’t want Alex to sense a hesitation that isn’t there, but being pressed up against the corridor landing didn’t exactly make Maggie’s list of places to have sex and even the _precinct_ made that list. 'I could do this all night'

Alex's eyebrow rises and she cups Maggie’s face.

'Good because I don't plan on letting you leave for like…’ Alex’s eyes narrow, deep in thought, looking at Maggie with so much love it may have been a little overwhelming if her girlfriend had not of been mirroring the same expression right back. ‘…maybe the next year'

'That sounds more than a little ominous' Maggie murmurs, leaning against the corridor, Alex’s thigh pressed tight against her centre. ‘Should I be worried?’

Alex bridges the gap between them. Their lips meet soft and plump until Alex leans back, resting her forehead against Maggie's, content with the reaction she’s generated. Maggie is flustered and out of breath.

'Maybe I just want you all to myself'

'You don't have a shrine to me in your apartment, do you?' Maggie intakes a breath as Alex kisses her short but hard in response. ‘ _Shoot_ ’ Maggie says after they break apart for the second time, her eyes bright in contrast to Alex’s dark and dilated ones. ‘You don’t have my yearbook photos in there, do y-’

Alex closes the gap between them again with a rough kiss and Maggie melts into it without hesitation. Alex briefly wonders about those yearbook photos.

Maggie is left breathless and sagging against the wall for much needed support as Alex slides back. She watches as Alex fights her leather jacket for her apartment keys and grins at the emitted impatience because the keys had been in her left pocket all along. The lock clinks with a thick scraping sound as the keys are shoved forcefully into the lock without much care. Alex’s priorities rearranged as she tugs Maggie inside by the hand. The door closes with a sharp slam and Alex is surprised to find her back is the thing that closes it, Maggie having seen an opportunity arise and grasped it with both hands.

Like literally, because Maggie’s hands are on Alex’s wrists and she's being pinned against the door.

It’s late and the lights aren’t on in Alex’s apartment, the only light shimmering in from the balcony and the streetlights far below. She can just about make out Maggie’s smirk in the dark and lets out a little laugh. It was some kind of cliché because Alex swears that Maggie’s dimples glow in in the dark. The sudden shift wasn’t… disappointing, far the opposite, because now Alex had something else to compete over. Forget pool, this was a whole other experience, one that promised the reward of a special kind of pleasure and it wasn’t celebrating the next round of free beers at the dive bar.

‘ _Equals_ , remember?’ Maggie breathes into her face, hands gripping Alex’s wrists above her head, her apartment keys lost to the floor seconds before. Alex thinks she’s actually standing on her keys although she doesn’t move. ‘Can’t let you take all the fun’

‘Oh, this could be fun’ Alex murmurs, Maggie’s grip unrelenting against her wrists. It made Alex feel secure but also dominated and as they had both mutually admitted, they were equals yet sometimes Alex didn’t want to be equal. Sometimes Alex’s only real craving was the wish to take Maggie in every way possible, for Alex to be the one to unleash the throws of pleasure she herself had become addicted to. It wasn’t a competition of orgasms per say because, well, they were equal in that respect too, and maybe that was their only true flaw, Alex had mused, maybe they were just _too_ equal.

Maggie’s strength was something else entirely because, wow, those arms but Alex was a trained DEO agent. She wouldn’t be in her said predicament – pressed up and pinned against her apartment door – for much longer.

So Alex let's Maggie initiate a kiss, lets her tug off her leather jacket – discarding it to the floor – and maybe that’s Maggie’s first mistake because now she isn’t pinning Alex’s wrists above her head and Alex is tearing off Maggie’s leather jacket without even breaking their kiss, even possessing the skill to reach over and flick the lights on.

Alex scrunches her hands in Maggie’s shirt just as the room springs into a relaxing haze of light, fisting the creased material as Maggie’s hands fly for her jumper, and Alex breaks the kiss - moving apart to raise her arms up - and her jumper is removed in a flash of deep red. The motion leaves her hair a little messy, a little wavier than usual, and she swallows a breath the moment her eyes capture Maggie’s eyes drinking in her chest, gravitating across her black bra.

Alex is slightly pissed because she realises she’s lost the second round of whatever they’re calling this. It was Maggie who was supposed to have been stripped long before she was because, you know, priorities. Alex chastises herself for the rookie mistake because the longer Maggie wears that shirt - the white one that just does things to her - the longer Alex forgets what she had initially set out to do the second that Maggie had started to get a little cocky at their game, one playful quip uttered too many over the pool table. Is it foreplay? Alex doesn’t know why but she doesn’t like that word. This feels heavier than foreplay.

As if reading her mind, Maggie raises a challenging eyebrow, roughly unbuttoning her shirt and watching Alex with eyes that tell her she’s in for a long night. Alex would've shook her head if she had not of been so turned on because it was her own words that had promised that long night and Alex would be damned if she was going to let Maggie sneak that victory out from beneath her.

Maggie – annoyingly - takes her time with her shirt, deliberates, as if trying Alex’s patience – Alex’s patience that implodes in the following seconds. She doesn’t get a second to comment that it was a new record as Alex moves closer, her fingers roughly moving to pop the final buttons of her shirt. If you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself. Alex sidesteps the growing trail of clothes as the shirt falls to the floor and bites her lip. Maggie’s chest heaves as dark hair swigs down against her shoulders, across her white bra, her eyes now as dark as Alex’s.

'You need to wear less more' Alex says, tilting her head in admiration at the arm muscles Maggie's button up shirts hid all too often, eyes trailing down to the fledgling abs on her stomach.

They had seen each other – all of each other – numerous times before but Alex thinks she’ll never get over how Maggie looks.

'Although that shirt... It's-' Alex eyes widen in wonder as she continues, lost for words as she chokes out a speechless; 'Wow'

Maggie grins at that, reaching out for Alex’s hand. 'What you tryin' to say, Danvers?’

She wets her bottom lip as Alex's eyes trail across her chest, revelling in the way Alex goofily tilts her head, eyes still wide with wonder. Months of dating and her girlfriend still had her moments of dorkiness – of outright nerd speechlessness - when things got a little too much, when conversations turned off down a tangent and words transpired into something a little more heated. Alex was turned on.

Maggie tries to still her amusement, shrugging her shoulders lightly with a questioning eyebrow. 'It's just a shirt'

'Okay. You need to wear like, _way_ less more' Alex murmurs, blatantly ogling. ‘It’s been decided’ Alex nods, biting her lip. ‘I’ve decided for you’

'You weren't complaining the other night when I...’

Alex blinks. Her mind rewinds to Tuesday night.

Maggie had appeared at her door with a devilish smile and the promise of something pleasurable. She had told Alex that she needed to blow off some steam because work had sucked and well, what that had entailed, Alex had found out, was Maggie sneaking department issued handcuffs into her apartment, cuffing her wrists behind her back and fucking Alex until her wrists fell limp and raw with the tension of repeatedly pulling on them, Alex's body arched and weak as she came multiple times over (possibly made even hotter by the fact that Maggie had done it all while still fully clothed, N.C.P.D badge clipped to her black skinny jeans for dramatic effect)

‘ _That was_ \- that was different’ Alex says, pulling herself from the memory, trying to regain composure with a breathy sigh. Maggie had shown up at her apartment fresh from a shift at the precinct. It had been an enjoyable night and Alex was still working on getting Maggie back for springing _handcuffs_ into their setup because that had made Alex’s unvoiced accessory list and was yet another surprise she had lost out on.

Alex could, however, win this round.

Maggie is watching her closely, eyes slightly glazed, as Alex pulls her closer by the hips.

Maggie feels one of Alex’s hands behind her back and suddenly her bra is unlatched and loose, falling open.

‘ _Whoops_ ’ Alex whispers in her ear and Maggie would’ve rolled her eyes at the false apologetic tone her voice carries if she hadn’t of been lost to Alex’s touch, her neck extending and arching back as Alex kisses the crevice between her neck and shoulders, one hand holding her in place by gripping her hip. Alex was nowhere close to feeling sorry for removing her clothes. Alex was enjoying every second of this.

Maggie surrenders her arms up and her bra is pulled away with practiced ease. Alex’s fingers trail a pattern from Maggie’s hip to the middle of her chest, her left hand coming to rest in between the valley of her breasts. Maggie knows what’s about to happen, her only wish to have some kind of support, her legs growing weak from the onslaught of arousal washing across her body in a heavy sweat. It only seems to add to Alex’s eagerness and she breathes out a heavy breath, eyes heavy with want.

Alex’s tongue continues on Maggie’s neck as she begins to massage her breasts, stimulating her nipples into becoming erect, fingers circling them in gentle motions. Maggie sways on the spot, overcome with arousal, swallowing down a moan as Alex’s fingers prick against her left nipple before inching across to her right. She’s not even mad that Alex is still mostly dressed - in her bra and jeans - because everything just feels so good. She could – however - feel the weight of the night’s events transpiring. Maggie was starting to feel her boxers growing wet underneath her jeans, almost losing it completely when Alex kissed down the channel from her neck into her chest, her tongue soon settling on her flourishing nipples.

‘ _God_ , Alex’ Maggie whines as Alex’s lips meet the stiff peaks, sucking each of them lightly, her short hair trailing across her skin in one tantalising motion. Maggie’s hands were in Alex’s hair now, encouraging another lick.

‘ _So…’_ Maggie’s voice trails off, lost to the touch. She finds her voice a few seconds later when Alex’s right hand squeezes her hip. ‘God, you’re good’ and Alex takes it up a notch at the compliment; trailing her teeth around each erectness in gentle pleasure and Maggie’s eyes shut tight at the stimulation.

Initially, it had taken Alex some time to overcome the embarrassment she would often feel whenever Maggie threw a casual compliment her way because she was just so _bad_ at taking compliments. Alex would grow flustered, glance down, and often ramble on as she attempted to string a sentence together, often throwing back the compliment at the same speed it had been aimed at herself.

But now? Now Alex liked to be praised.

Maggie’s head rolls back. ‘Fuck’

(Yep. Alex had won that round)

‘ _Sawyer_ ’ Alex whispers against her chest as she leans back ever so slightly, her cool breath creating contrast to the heat Maggie feels radiating from her nipples and throughout her whole body. Maggie almost loses her full composure at the uttering of her name in a teasing reprimand but then Alex’s lips are returning to where they had been before, on her left nipple followed up by her right, and Maggie has never come before from nipple stimulation but tonight she thinks she might. 

‘ _Alex_ ’ Maggie tightens her hold of Alex’s scalp, grips her hair. ‘Stop t- _teasing_ ’

Alex relents, breathing her words against her chest. ‘Mhmm. Like you did the other night?’ Maggie closes her eyes, hands trailing through Alex’s hair. She goes to speak but can’t find her voice. It’s far away in the distance, unreachable. ‘Because I’ve got hours to kill and I plan on doing this all night’ Alex tells her, beginning to kiss her way up Maggie's chest.

Maggie isn't sure if the shiver that shoots through her body is one of trepidation or of arousal or _both_. She feels so turned on - so switched on - so in tune to Alex’s body, it isn’t surprising that they have sex as much as they do.

Maggie wakes up from her haze jolted by Alex’s movements and finds herself being tugged towards the bed, more than thankful for Alex's open plan room, and her back hits the mattress before she can even open her mouth. Maggie watches as Alex tears off her boots before shuffling down her jeans and kicking them away. Alex is on top of her a second later and kissing her full on the mouth. Thankfully it’s on the mouth because Maggie isn’t sure if her nipples could withstand any more teasing. They stand heavy and abused – used so candidly - as they brush against Alex’s body. She watches as Alex removes her bra – finally – throwing it to the floor and Maggie hopes, _hopes_ , she gets a chance to drag her mouth across Alex’s chest. Her wishes are pushed to the side as Alex leans down to capture her lips.

‘The other night, well, it got me thinking’ Alex begins after a long kiss.

Maggie gazes up at her, hands coming to rest on Alex’s waist. Everything feels tight and restricting. Maggie’s thighs rubbed together even more now that Alex was straddling her waist, her skinny jeans not exactly helping to ease the building pressure. Maggie swore that Alex had noticed, that she had even made sure to position her centre, well, on _her_ centre as if to wind her up even more.

(It’s working)

Maggie is trying to stay present, trying her best not to just beg Alex to _hurry up and bang her_ and maybe Alex has caught on because suddenly the bed is dipping and she’s moving against her waist. Alex’s hands gravitate towards her belt and Maggie really hates herself for wearing the support. Belts could be misconstrued as some form of chastity because they didn’t half get in the way when said sexual moments struck like lightning.

Alex unbuckles her belt, unlatching it slowly and with satisfaction. She urges Maggie’s pants down until they fall around her ankles, a pair of white boxers being the last remaining item on her body. Alex had loved the very first moment she had discovered that Maggie’s briefs were boxers because, really, it was just so _gay_ and seeing that post-sex was even more spectacular because Maggie could carry off a baggy tee and boxers like no other. Alex breaks away from her thoughts with a calming smile at the realisation that the very scenario she was daydreaming about would come later and she continues.

‘It got me thinking that there’s still so much I wanna do to you’

Maggie’s breathing is ragged and heavy as Alex’s hand trails up the edge of her shorts before teasingly tugging on them. She’s not embarrassed by the wetness dampening the material, she’s annoyed at the proud smirk Alex wears because she’s noticed the damp patch too, her fingers trailing across the material as if mesmerised by its presence. Maggie's body reacts by keening at the touch when Alex applies pressure, her fingers lingering on the spot _way_ longer than necessary.

‘Yeah?’

‘So much that we haven’t done yet’ Alex continues and Maggie is thankful that her fingers are looping under the material, tugging her boxers down to join her pants at her ankles. Maggie's jeans may have been anchored around her ankles, her briefs now too, but all that restriction and tightness she had felt while wearing them still remained. If Alex didn’t touch her soon, get her off soon, Maggie was going to slip two fingers inside herself and be done with it.

‘And I know I’m still relatively new to all of this but god, Maggie… there’s so much I wanna do to you’

And then Alex pounces on her – actually fucking pounces on her – and Maggie’s body reacts at their closeness with a whine and a moan because kissing is no longer enough. Alex’s hands trail in between them, settling to rest on Maggie’s chest again, fingers tracing circles around her hard nipples, their fervent kiss laced with tongue and the clashing of teeth. Maggie cries out, trying to somehow gain control of the kiss - a feeble attempt - because Alex was so not up for sacrificing the power game they were playing tonight. Maggie moans little squeaks of realisation at that very fact; that this was how it was going to play out, and Alex knew that if she didn’t get Maggie off soon, she might sacrifice the victory she could see coming closer to light.

Still kissing, Alex drags her left hand from between them, moving from her supply of pressure against her chest, scraping her hand down towards Maggie’s centre but continuing her onslaught on her nipples with her right.

Alex’s fingers brush against the wetness, Maggie was practically pooling into her, and feels a wave of proudness wash over her because she had created that arousal. Alex feels Maggie arch underneath her at the touch and for a second she stops kissing her.

‘I’m ready, Alex. _Please._ Just…’

Alex smirks because yes, she got Maggie to beg and she wastes no more time, a finger briefly pressing down on Maggie’s clit in a circular motion. It’s not enough – god it’s not enough – but it’s the first touch of something and Maggie feels it, her body reacting by arching off the mattress, fingers laced deep in Alex’s hair.

Alex plays with her clit again, more gently, the touch stimulating but teasing and Maggie repeats to herself that Alex would soon grow bored of toying with her – she _would_ grow bored, right? - because she craved the power of unleashing a release as much as she herself did. The light touch - the brush of her fingers - leave Maggie tingling for more but she is exhausted and can only lie down and suffer the teasing onslaught - back arched off the bed - as Alex continues. The touch was turning her on – it wasn’t enough to do much else – and Alex knew it.

The tormenting circles eventually subside as Alex slips a finger through her folds and Maggie thinks finally. Alex eases it in slowly, relishing the collective breath they both absorb together at the same moment – a fraction of a second – because Alex’s fingers are talented and to die for, and Maggie’s grip on her scalp is doing nothing to slow down the process. Alex feels herself grow a little light headed, pumping just one finger in and out, gradually flexing and curling as she increases the rhythm.

Before tonight, Maggie wasn’t sure she could come by one finger alone. Before tonight, Maggie had been a disbeliever in nipple stimulation and had almost rolled her head back in ecstasy at the practice, so now she’s thinking that maybe, yes, she could come by one of Alex’s fingers alone. The sounds she’s making are doing nothing but encouraging Alex - who with a little delay - adds a second finger. Alex thrusts her fingers so deep, so hard, she actually worries that Maggie has stopped breathing.

A sign of life is revealed at the unsteady grip on her scalp, Maggie’s voice erupting into deep utterings of sweet nothings and Alex knows she’s close, clenching around the intrusion of her two fingers. She moves lower – Maggie’s grip not relenting on her hair – fingers still curling as she clenches inside. She gazes up at her for a second. Maggie’s eyes are shut tight, head laying limply back, mouth hanging open. It’s the most beautiful sight Alex has ever seen.

Maggie’s trail of curse words were always followed up by her name, sometimes _Danvers_ depending on how the name suited their particular type of tryst. Tonight it was _Alex_ and Alex would never grow tired of hearing her name evoked in the dirtiest of ways. When Maggie was as turned on as she was currently, her voice would lower in tone and grow hoarser like Alex possessed the ability to affect something as personal as her voice. It was a great sign of her inevitable orgasm, one which was definitely Alex’s for the taking.

Alex swipes at the wetness gently with her tongue, flexing her fingers, before she latches onto Maggie’s clit and with one rigid, tight suck, Maggie is arching against the touch and crying out her name.

Alex works her fingers through Maggie’s sex, alleviating her into riding out her release, watching as her body shakes, eyes still closed and mouth hanging open. Maggie writhes around in pleasure, Alex struggling to keep her hips down as she eases her through her orgasm, Maggie’s fingers remaining clamped tight on her scalp. It takes Maggie minutes after the removal of Alex’s fingers before she eventually comes around, Alex slinking into her side and resting her head against her chest. She’s out of breath because that was all kinds of intense but _mind-blowingly_ blissful.

‘Wow’ is the first word that leaves her lips when Maggie feels strong enough to speak again, finding her voice at the back of her throat. Her voice is hoarse and Alex doesn’t fight the smile that emerges on her face. ‘Just… _wow_ ’

Alex drapes a protective arm over Maggie’s stomach. The silence is comfortable between them because really, what else was there to say after that. Alex wants to pull the covers of her bed back and sneak underneath. Maggie leans over, pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips and tastes herself.

‘I-I don’t think I’ve ever been that… stimulated before’ Maggie admits, a moment later. Alex moves back to resting her head against Maggie’s chest, trying to control the wave of proudness she feels consuming her, the urge to counter back ever so tempting.

For the first time all night, Maggie really breathes. ‘You’re something else’

Alex takes the compliment and grins. ‘Glad to be of service’

‘Which, speaking of…’ Maggie murmurs, her muscles below somehow still contracting. ‘I am gonna return the favour. I just, uh…’ She breathes out again, a little embarrassed. ‘…need a second’

Alex snorts, facing Maggie now as she cups her side. ‘Not gonna happen. I’m spent and unlike you, I _can_ withhold my needs’

Oh, that was how Alex was going to play it.

‘God help me if I sit out for ten’ Maggie narrows her eyes, challenging. ‘And withholding your needs, _really_? What, like _you_ did the other night?’

Alex pouts, actually pouts. She shakes her head as her expression morphs into a softer one.

‘Low blow. Maybe I _can_ wait it out…’ Alex knows exactly what she’s doing, sees the flash of fire that her words ignite in Maggie’s dark eyes because suddenly Maggie is perking up, somehow using her post-blissed state to rejuvenate her energy.

Maggie shuffles and in one swift motion, Alex is on her back and gazing up at glazy, dark orbs.

‘I thought you were tired’ Alex murmurs, teasingly, a second later as Maggie moves her thighs until she’s straddling her waist.

‘I thought _you_ were tired’

God, they bickered like kids sometimes.

‘In fact, your exact words to me were: " _I’m spent. I can withhold my needs"_ ’

Alex chuckles lightly at the mocking tone of Maggie's voice because it was just too accurate. Maggie relishes the interaction, hand trailing down to Alex’s abdomen. ‘And now I’m just gonna prove that you can’t, so’

It was moments like this that drove Alex crazy – in the best way of course – because this was _exactly_ everything she had hoped for and more.

Maggie is grinning down at her, lazily, as her hands zoom to discard the last remaining garment on Alex – her underwear.

And in that moment, Alex has never been happier to call Maggie her equal.


End file.
